Petite leçon entre amis
by Lysanea
Summary: Heero se rend compte de certains changements en lui et vient chercher les explications auprès de Duo. Nouvelle récupération d'anciens os classique au possible, voici le number 2 !


**Titre** : **Petite leçon entre amis.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

_**Pairing **_: 1+2 et 3+4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre R. Winner, Wufei Chang, Réléna Peacecraft._

_**Résumé**_ : Heero se rend compte de certains changements en lui et vient chercher les explications auprès de Duo.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Un nouvel os de la série « classique et fond de tiroir ancien » !!! Je ne corrige que les fautes de français, j'ai cette règle de ne pas toucher à un écrit qui m'avait plu tel quel lorsque je l'ai écrit, même si aujourd'hui je l'aurais écrit différemment.(j'aime à croire que je me suis améliorée depuis…) Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**§**_

**_§ Petite leçon entre amis §_**

**_§_**

Duo sent le froid de l'acier sur sa nuque mais ne frissonne même pas.

- Si j'avais été un ennemi, tu serais mort.

- Si _tu_ avais été un ennemi, _tu_ serais mort. Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé autant m'approcher.

- Tu es distrait, en ce moment.

- Je peux te dire exactement entre quels arbres tu es passé pour me rejoindre.

- Tu es distrait, insiste Heero en rangeant son arme.

- Si j'étais distrait, je serais mort au cours de notre dernière mission, vu les risques qu'on a tous du prendre pour la réussir, réplique Duo en se levant pour lui faire face.

- La prochaine est plus dangereuse et risquée, encore.

Duo pose ses poings sur ses hanches, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux.

- Tu doutes de mes capacités ?

Un regard lapis et déterminé soutient le regard améthyste et provocateur.

- J'ai foi en ton jugement. Le détail de la mission est sur ton ordi. Si tu te sens de la faire, prépare-toi. Sinon, trouve autre chose et présente-le nous rapidement.

- Ok.

Duo se tourne de nouveau vers le lac et se rassoit.

Heero va pour partir mais se ravise.

Il fixe un moment le profil de son coéquipier, son air contemplatif et concentré qui lui ressemble si peu…

… mais qui lui va vraiment bien.

Il fronce les sourcils, peu habitué à avoir ce genre de réflexion…

- T'as des problèmes, Duo ?

- Bah nan… répond le natté sans bouger.

- Pourquoi t'es distrait ?

Cette fois, Duo soupire en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton pour les entourer de ses bras.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, 'ro, je ne suis pas _distrait_, juste…

- Hn ?

- Juste _pas très bien_, on va dire. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour la mission, je serai honnête avec vous : si je ne m'en sens pas capable, je vous le dirai. Et si je considère que je peux la faire, je ne te décevrai pas.

- Pourquoi t'es pas très bien ?

- Fais chier, 'ro ! Je t'ai dit de pas t'inquiéter !

- Je t'ai posé une question, réplique Heero en s'avançant à sa hauteur, mais sans aller jusqu'à s'asseoir.

Duo lui jette un regard mauvais avant de reporter son attention sur le lac.

Il décide de lui répondre quand même, il n'a pas le cœur à faire des joutes verbales avec qui que ce soit aujourd'hui…

- C'est le 8eme anniversaire de la mort de Solo. Tu peux pas comprendre sans savoir qui c'était pour moi, alors ça ne t'avance pas plus que…

- C'était qui, pour toi ? le coupe Heero, toujours sans le regarder.

Duo lève les yeux vers lui, surpris, puis sourit en haussant les épaules, son irritation envolée.

- Solo était un grand frère, pour moi, et pour tous les orphelins des rues. Je suppose que tu ne comprends pas non plus.

- Hn. Explique-moi.

- Il veillait sur nous. Tous les deux, on était toujours fourrés ensemble, malgré nos 7 ans d'écart. On a tout fait ensemble, les bons coups comme les mauvais. Il a pris soin de moi jusqu'au bout.

- Comme nous.

De nouveau, Duo le regarde avec des yeux brillants d'étonnement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, au Perfect Soldier ?

- Euh… t'as fumé un truc, 'ro ?

- Baka…

- Nan mais c'est vrai, tu dis des trucs bizarres… inhabituels.

- J'essaie juste de comprendre. Est-ce que ce que je dis est faux ?

- Non. T'as raison, on veille les uns sur les autres, mais pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons. Quatre et moi, par exemple, on peut dire avec certitude qu'on est amis. Une forme d'amitié différente le lie à Trowa aussi.

- Mais avec Wufei et moi, c'est pas possible, c'est ça ?

- J'ai pas dit ça ! C'est juste un peu plus… complexe. Trowa et toi semblez aussi être proches. Mais vous avez l'air de pas vouloir l'admettre. Je pense qu'avec vous, ça prendra plus de temps, si on nous en laisse l'occasion.

- Mais en attendant, rien ne nous lie, si je suis ton raisonnement.

- Je sais pertinemment que nous sommes tous les cinq liés par autre chose que notre mission principale et nos missions parallèles. Mais elles restent prioritaires et c'est normal. Ce qui fait que nos sentiments sont mis de côté. Tu vois, Quatre était là un peu avant toi. Il est venu voir si j'allais bien. Toi, t'es venu pour savoir à quel point je pourrai m'impliquer dans la mission. Lui s'inquiète pour moi, toi, tu t'inquiètes pour la mission.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais confiance en ton jugement pour la mission.

Duo se laisse aller en arrière et croise ses mains derrière sa tête.

- So what ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est ça ? demande-t-il en mâchouillant un brin d'herbe. You must be jocking !

- Je suis venu pour la mission. J'ai eu mes réponses, mais je suis quand même resté. Alors je suppose que oui, je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Tu supposes, hein ?

- Je découvre, Duo. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai l'habitude de faire ou de ressentir.

- Et ça va, tu gères ? le taquine-t-il en se redressant.

- Baka.

- Toi même.

Ils se défient un moment du regard, et à aucun moment le fait qu'Heero soit debout et Duo, assis dans l'herbe, ne déséquilibre le combat qu'ils se livrent simplement avec leurs yeux.

La détermination de l'un face à la provocation de l'autre, encore et toujours.

Mais Duo commence à voir apparaître autre chose derrière l'apparente et froide indifférence du Perfect Soldier.

Et s'il joue la carte de la légèreté, il n'en est pas moins profondément touché et heureux du changement d'attitude qu'il sent chez Heero.

Le fait qu'il lui avoue comme ça qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, ça lui prouve qu'il devient autre chose qu'un idiot à ses yeux ou qu'un excellent soldat capable de remplir ses missions, quelles qu'elles soient et peu importe les sacrifices exigés.

Pouvoir attirer l'attention d'Heero autrement que par ses exploits guerriers ou ses bêtises, c'est son défi personnel depuis qu'il le connaît.

Même si parfois, ça semble perdu d'avance, leur discussion vient de le récompenser de ses efforts.

Et indirectement, il le doit à Solo.

Même disparu, il continue de l'aider et de le soutenir, comme il le lui avait promis.

_« Je serai toujours avec toi, tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi. »_

Duo soupire et reporte son attention vers le lac, le cœur comme enserré dans un étau.

Heero a vu son regard se voiler avant qu'il ne se détourne.

- Tu… tu préfères être seul ?

- Pas spécialement.

Heero s'assoit, et ce simple geste enlève un peu de la tristesse qui a envahit Duo au souvenir des derniers mots de Solo.

Il est heureux qu'Heero ait décidé de rester avec lui, mais il n'en montre rien.

Ca pourrait faire fuir la bête qu'il s'est juré de dompter.

- Il est mort pendant l'épidémie qu'il y a eu sur L2, c'est ça ?

Duo se crispe et se tourne vers lui.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu en as parlé à Quatre, un jour, et j'étais là.

- Je me souviens de ça… Mais tu étais plongé dans ton laptop, je pensais pas que tu nous avais entendu…

- Je sais faire plusieurs choses en même temps.

- Ca, je le sais ! Mais tu n'as rien dit, ce jour-là.

- Je n'avais rien à dire, à ce moment-là. Tu parlais à Quatre.

- Et t'avais du boulot, aussi.

- Hn.

- Mais tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit, donc tu sais comment j'ai perdu Solo et tous les autres.

- Tu as été le seul à avoir survécu. Et tu t'es retrouvé seul, une nouvelle fois.

Duo lance une pierre dans le lac.

- Exact, jusqu'à ce que l'histoire se répète un an après. J'ai été recueilli par le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène, qui m'ont donné le sentiment d'appartenir à une famille, ce que je rejetais depuis la mort de Solo et des autres. Mais… ils ont péri dans l'incendie de l'église conséquent à l'attaque d'Oz et de l'Alliance, auquel j'ai, une fois de plus, miraculeusement échappé. C'est là que j'ai compris que la Mort ne voulait pas de moi.

- Elle avait peut-être juste d'autres projets pour toi.

Duo n'en revient pas, Heero qui fait de l'esprit…

- Ce doit être ça, sourit-il. Comme par exemple me prêter sa Faux et tout ce qui va avec…

- Hn.

- Mais pourquoi… Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mourir pour ça, soupire-t-il. Ils me manquent, parfois c'est douloureux.

- Je n'ai pas pleuré Odin et il ne me manque jamais.

- D'après ce que je sais du personnage, on ne peut pas te le reprocher.

- Je pense plus souvent à lui qu'avant.

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

- C'était une mauvaise personne, je ne t'apprends rien. Mais il me répétait très souvent que c'était important d'avoir des sentiments, de ressentir. Que c'était ça la différence entre un humain et une machine.

Duo laisse échapper un ricanement.

- Well, il te disait ça entre deux assassinats ?

Apparemment, l'ironie du propos échappe totalement à Heero, qui continu sur sa lancée, les yeux rivés au lac.

- Ca arrivait plutôt lorsqu'on m'entraînait ou que je passais des tests. Il me disait qu'on voulait faire de moi une machine, que ça allait arriver, mais que je ne devais jamais oublier d'être un être humain jouant les machines.

- Je vois. Hey, tu n'avais jamais parlé d'Odin, avant !

- Ni toi de Solo, à part à Quatre.

- Un peu quand même. Mais je préfère laisser les souvenirs dormir dans le passé.

- Quatre recueille pourtant tes confidences.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avec Quatre ? se demande Duo.

- Il s'intéresse à moi, il me pose des questions, il répond aux miennes, et il me comprend.

- Pas nous.

- Ce n'est pas un reproche, tu sais. On a pas les mêmes caractères, 'ro ! Je sais pas si c'est propre aux numéros impairs, mais Tro, Wu et toi, vous êtes plutôt fermés comme gars. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné que tu aies autant parlé avec moi et de choses aussi importantes. La mission doit vraiment être importante, elle aussi.

- Tu crois encore que j'ai fait ça pour la mission ?

Duo n'est pas sûr, mais il croit déceler de la colère sous le ton habituellement parfaitement maîtrisé du Perfect Soldier.

Même son regard s'est assombri.

L'aurait-il… vexé ?

Non, c'est impossible !

- Tu n'es pas là parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, 'ro, quoi que tu en penses, quoi que tu _supposes_. Je l'ai dit, je le répète et le maintient.

- Et tu te trompes.

Sur ce, Heero se lève et commence à s'éloigner.

Duo, le premier moment de surprise passé, se lève et le rattrape, le dépasse et se met devant lui pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

- Attends, 'ro, je ne suis pas une mission, justement. Tu peux pas me lancer une bombe pareille et partir ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « tu te trompes » ?

- Que tu as tort.

- Joue pas à ça, s'il te plaît, t'as parfaitement compris !

- Toi aussi, réplique Heero en le contournant pour reprendre la route.

Duo le rattrape encore mais cette fois, il règle son pas sur le sien pour marcher côte à côte.

- Alors, je ne suis pas qu'un baka natté que tu dois supporter ?

- Hn.

- Ni un Shinigami que tu dois calmer au retour des missions ?

- Hn.

- Tu me considères… comme un ami ?

Coup d'œil rapide du Perfect Soldier à Duo.

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, Duo, je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amitié.

- Eh bien… J'aime pas trop les définitions, parce que les mots souvent ne sont pas à la hauteur des sentiments qu'ils sont censés décrire. Mais disons qu'être bien avec quelqu'un, vouloir son bien, tout faire pour l'obtenir, s'inquiéter pour lui, tout faire pour le protéger, vouloir partager avec lui les moments les plus forts de sa vie, être prêt à risquer sa vie pour lui, tout ça, c'est de l'amitié qui se manifeste.

- Alors c'est dangereux, dans notre situation.

- Non, parce qu'on est pas des amateurs. Nous ferrons toujours passer notre mission avant tout le reste, on a cette directive inscrite dans notre cerveau. Nous sacrifierons nos liens pour notre mission, même si nous devons en souffrir par la suite.

- Je ne connais pas la souffrance.

- Veinard ! répond-il en le poussant du coude. T'as vraiment jamais eu mal ? Je veux dire, je t'ai vu te remettre tes os en place comme si ils ne t'appartenaient pas, mais c'est peut-être juste ta force mentale qui te permet de nier la douleur.

- J'ai ressenti comme un déchirement, quand une erreur de calcul a coûté la vie à cette petite fille et à son chien. Je ne veux plus que ça arrive.

- T'es un être humain, pas une machine, donc ça arrivera sûrement encore. Même si, en Perfect Soldier, tu tiens plus de la machine que de l'humain, t'as prouvé que t'étais aussi un homme.

- Comment ?

- Quand tu as eu mal pour cette petite fille, c'est ta conscience qui s'est manifestée, et c'est typiquement humain.

- Hn.

- Et puis avec moi, tu as fait ce que ferait un ami, ce que fait Quatre : tu m'as fait parlé, tu m'as écouté, tu as parlé à ton tour de choses très personnelles, tu t'es inquiété pour moi, tu m'as soutenu par ta présence, tu as partagé des souvenirs.

- Ca fait de nous des amis ?

- Oui, Heero, tu ne ferais pas tout ça pour quelqu'un que tu n'apprécies pas et pour qui tu ne ressens rien, explique-t-il en rougissant légèrement, s'attendant à ce que Heero proteste.

- Hn.

Duo, surpris de ce qu'il peut prendre comme une confirmation, rougit un peu plus.

- Demande-toi maintenant si tu as envie qu'on reste en contact après la guerre, et tu sauras quelle valeur accordée à cette amitié naissante.

Duo termine alors qu'ils arrivent à leur planque.

Ils entrent juste au moment où Quatre descend l'escalier.

- Tout va bien ? demande-t-il, n'arrivant pas, malgré son don, à faire le tri parmi toutes les émotions qu'il perçoit chez eux.

- Hn. Je vais prendre une douche, répond Heero en s'engageant déjà dans l'escalier.

- Heero ! le rappelle Duo.

Le Perfect Soldier se retourne.

- Merci.

Heero le regarde un moment en silence.

- Merci à toi.

Il repart et Quatre se tourne vers Duo.

- Oh dear ! Il a fait un micro-sourire, là, j'ai pas rêvé, Quatquat ?

- J'allais te le demander. Ooooh ! toi, tu as des choses à me raconter ! Que dirais-tu d'un bon chocolat chaud ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en dis ! J'arrive, je vais récupérer mon ordi et j te rejoins dans la cuisine.

- D'accord.

Quatre le regarde monter les escaliers en souriant tendrement.

Comme une fleur arrive parfois à pousser entre les dunes, malgré l'aridité et les conditions climatiques désastreuses, défiant le monde par sa beauté et sa détermination à vivre, de très beaux sentiments sont en train d'éclorent dans le désert affectif de leur vie, malgré tout ce qui les en empêchent.

« Il y aura au moins eu ça de positif dans cette guerre horrible. »

Tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Quatre se jure de tout faire pour protéger cette fleur rare et précieuse.

Ils pourront ainsi, un jour, peut-être, la replanter dans un jardin où ils se reposeront et oublieront tout, pour se reconstruire une nouvelle vie.

Ensemble.

Plus le temps passe, plus il est persuadé que ce sera possible, vu ce qu'il perçoit jour après jour des sentiments de ses compagnons d'armes.

C'est confus, souvent, mais c'est réel, et c'est pour lui la plus grande des motivations…

Duo arrive et pose son ordi.

Pendant que Quatre prépare les chocolats, il prend connaissance de la mission.

- Heero a vraiment confiance en moi…

- Bien sûr, Duo. Comme nous tous. Si nous n'avions pas confiance les uns dans les autres, on connaîtrait pas mal d'échecs, tu ne crois pas ? Sans parler de rester en vie.

- Si. Je suis content qu'on arrive à s'entendre tous, et de mieux en mieux.

Quatre pose leurs deux tasses et s'assoit face à Duo.

- Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé avec Heero ?

Duo sourit.

- Je lui ai donné une petite leçon sur l'amitié, qu'il est venu chercher tout seul.

- Et… ?

- Je crois bien qu'un de mes vœux va être exaucé, Quatre : vivement que la guerre se termine, que je puisse vérifier ça !

- Il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte, tu sais, mais il tient beaucoup à toi. Ne le brusque pas, ça viendra tout seul.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas appris à être gourmand, même si je dévore et que je suis un ventre sur pattes. Je sais aussi me contenter de ce que j'ai et en apprécier la valeur. J'ai juste du mal à imaginer qu'à la fin de la guerre, il repartira de son côté et moi du mien. J'ai besoin de lui, Quatquat.

- Et bien, on va faire en sorte que ce soit aussi son cas.

- Ca, c'est une excellente idée !

Les deux jeunes garçons éclatent de rire.

Au dessus d'eux, un autre jeune garçon, sous la douche, ne trouverait pas ça aussi drôle, s'il savait...

Mais il est pour l'instant trop occupé à tenter de faire la connexion entre sa raison et ses sentiments, si étranges, qu'il commence à éprouver pour ses camarades…

… dont un, en particulier…

_**µµµµµµµµµµµµµ**_

_**Trois mois plus tard…**_

- Fucking Pink Candy !

- Duo...

- Quoi, Duo ? Non mais elle est énervante, à la fin ! On célèbre la Paix, elle a que ce mot à la bouche et elle est pas foutu, en bonne princesse, de _LUI FOUTRE UNE PAIX ROYALE !_

- Duo, calme-toi…

Duo lance à Quatre un rapide regard assassin avant de reporter son attention sur Heero et Réléna, en grande discussion avec des personnes importantes, visiblement.

- Je suis parfaitement calme… Elle fait quoi avec son bras, là ? Non mais, te gêne surtout pas, Bubble Gum ! Mets ta langue dans sa bouche, tant que t'y es ! Oulahup, barrrrbatruc !

- Maxwell, ça suffit.

- Si t'avais eu l'occasion de connaître ce vieux dessin animé d'avant la colonisation, tu serais d'accord avec moi, Wu ! Aussi collante qu'une barbapapa ! J'y peux rien, je supporte pas son attitude possessive ! Il n'est pas à elle, shit !

- Il ne t'appartient pas non plus.

- Merci, Tro, j'avais besoin de ça ! Sympa le soutien, les mecs.

- On est de tout cœur avec toi, mais ça viendra pas tout seul, bouge toi le cul, Maxwell !

Duo se tourne vers Wufei, surpris.

- Mais, Wu…

- Shazi, le coupe-t-il avant de se diriger vers Heero et Réléna.

- Mais mais mais… il va où, il fait quoi, là ? Wufei ! Reviens !

Trowa et Quatre le retienne tant bien que mal.

- Laisse-lui te montrer son amitié à sa façon.

- Mais j'ai rien demandé, moi !

- Fais-lui confiance.

Duo ne dit rien, regardant avec angoisse Wufei se joindre et discuter avec le groupe.

Il ne peut réprimer un ricanement mauvais en voyant la tête de Réléna

- Il n'y a pas de conditions assez bonnes pour lire sur les lèvres, mais Réléna n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ce que dit Wufei !

- Il est en train de lui dire avec beaucoup de diplomatie qu'elle devrait accorder son attention à tout le monde pour éviter d'en vexer la plupart, explique Trowa sous le regard admiratif de Quatre.

- Ouaw, même avec un œil gêné par ta mèche, t'arrive à lire comme si tu entendais aussi. T'es bluffant, Tro ! Continue, s'il te plaît, qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ?

- Il l'emmène voir des représentants d'une autre colonie, je n'ai pas saisi laquelle, il s'est retourné trop vite.

.Effectivement, Wufei entraîne une Réléna mécontente vers un autre groupe.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attend, Duo, vas-y !

- Il va nous rejoindre, Quatquat, je vais pas lui sauter dessus.

- Quatre et moi avons à parler en privé, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de le rejoindre. On ne sait pas combien de temps Wufei pourra tenir Réléna loin de lui.

Duo laisse aller son regard de l'un à l'autre.

- Une discussion privée, hein ? Bien… A plus tard, dans ce cas. Et parlez pas trop fort, surtout.

Il fait un clin d'œil à un Quatre tout rouge et un Trowa… impassible, comme d'habitude, puis va pour rejoindre Heero, délaissé par les deux dernières personnes avec qui il discutait.

- Tu passes une bonne soirée, 'ro ? lui demande-t-il en lui tendant un verre.

- Affreuse. Merci pour le verre.

- On a pas encore porté de toast, alors santé ! A la Paix, à toi, à nous cinq !

- A nous !

Duo ne relève pas ce « nous », pour lui, Heero a juste résumé en allant au plus court, comme d'habitude.

- Allez, cul sec !

- Quoi ?

- D'un coup, explique Duo en suspendant son geste. On avale tout d'une seule traite. T'inquiète pas, il est pas trop chargé, y a plus de jus que de vodka. Prêt ? Go !

Heero s'exécute sans s'étouffer et Duo lui passe un bras autour des épaules.

- Amazing ! Tu rates vraiment jamais rien, 'ro !

- Baka ! réplique Heero en souriant.

- C'est bon de te voir sourire.

Duo se détache et s'appuie sur le mur en balayant la salle d'un regard désabusé.

- Regarde-moi ce ramassis d'hypocrites… Et ça se tape dans le dos, et ça se fait des promesses qui ne seront jamais tenues… C'est à vomir !

- Duo ?

- Yeah ?

- Il y a quelque temps, tu m'as expliqué ce qu'était l'amitié, tu t'en souviens ?

- Bien sûr ! C'était la première fois qu'on avait une discussion aussi sérieuse en dehors des missions. Même si on en a eu d'autres après, c'est de celle-là dont je me souviens le mieux. Pourquoi ?

Heero le regarde longuement, ce qui trouble Duo, mais il n'en montre rien.

- Je me demandais quelle était la différence entre l'amour et l'amitié. Tu saurais m'expliquer ?

- Bah… je vais essayer ! J'ai pas tout expérimenté, tu sais, alors peut-être que d'autres personnes pourraient mieux te renseigner que moi. J'ai pas souvent été amoureux, en fait…

- Ton avis m'intéresse.

- Ok, je vais essayer d'être le plus clair possible ! Disons déjà que c'est plutôt rare que t'aies envie d'embrasser ou de coucher avec un pote.

- Donc, on ne peut pas être amoureux d'un ami ?

- Si, mais c'est ton amoureux, c'est pas n'importe quel ami. Tu peux tomber amoureux d'un ami, oui, mais c'est plus seulement de l'amitié qui vous lie. On peut pas vraiment dire que c'est plus ou que c'est moins que l'amitié, c'est… différent. En plus de faire tout ce que tu ferais avec et pour un ami, de ressentir tout ce que tu ressentirais pour un ami, y a une attirance physique, un besoin de toucher, de dire je t'aime de cette façon. Quand tu vois un ami, y a rien d'exceptionnel qui se passe dans ton cœur et dans ton corps, à part que t'es content. Quand tu vois la personne que t'aimes, ton cœur se met à battre à une vitesse impressionnante, t'as l'impression que tout le monde l'entend. Tu planes presque, être auprès de cette personne te rend heureux, même si tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés. Ca fait mal dans ce cas là, mais tu peux pas t'en empêcher.

Duo a autant parlé pour lui qu'en général, et lorsqu'il s'en rend compte, il rougit, espérant que Heero n'a pas fait le lien.

Mais Heero est visiblement dans ses propres pensées, bien qu'il ait parfaitement entendu et saisi ses explications.

- Et quand tu plonges ton regard dans le sien, tu te dis que le reste n'existe pas, que tu n'as vécu et ne vis que pour cet instant... c'est ça ?

Duo le regarde, étonné, puis éclate de rire, malgré la douleur qui broie son cœur face aux implications des propos d'Heero.

- Oh boy ! t'es amoureux, ça c'est sur ! Elle ne le sait pas encore, je suppose ?

- Qui ?

- Bah… Réléna !

- Non, mais je vais le lui dire rapidement, qu'elle arrête de se faire des illusions. Ce n'est qu'une amie, pour moi.

- Tu… tu n'es pas amoureux de Réléna ? s'étonne Duo.

- Non.

- Mais… de qui, alors ?

Heero lui fait face.

- Quand nous avons terminé notre discussion sur l'amitié, tu m'as dit que pour connaître la valeur que j'accordais à la nôtre, je devais me demander si je voulais garder contact avec vous après la guerre.

- Euh… oui…

- Je veux garder contact avec Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, j'en suis sûr. Mais je ne veux pas être du tout séparé de toi, Duo.

Duo n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

- Heero…

- Je… j'ai envie de t'embrasser... et le reste aussi, mais pour le moment… j'aimerai t'embrasser.

Duo rougit violemment.

- Tu… t'es sérieux, là, ou c'est un pari stupide de lycéen qu'on a pas eu le temps d'être vraiment ? Ils sont tous planqués dans un coin, c'est ça ?

- Baka. Même pendant nos misions, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux.

Effectivement, le regard d'Heero reflète sa détermination... et son désir.

- Et tu veux… euh… tu veux m'embrasser…_ici _et euh... _maintenant_ ?

Heero s'approche encore de lui.

- Haï.

- Là, devant tout le monde ?

- Je te l'ai dit, mon regard plongé dans le tien, le monde n'existe plus.

- Alors embrasse-moi.

Duo sourit, provocateur, encore rouge sur le haut des pommettes, les yeux brillants.

Si c'est une blague, tant pis, il entre dans le jeu, et s'il se prend un râteau, il ira directement se coucher.

Mais au moins il saura.

Heero l'attire dans ses bras et pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Duo n'a alors plus aucun doute sur son sérieux, et plus aucune hésitation.

Sachant qu'Heero n'a jamais vraiment embrassé avant lui, Duo prend les choses en main, ou plutôt en bouche… tout en l'entraînant vers la terrasse...

...pour mieux l'entraîner, sans témoins, dans un ballet fougueux et passionné.

Au grand dam de l'héritière Peacecraft, ils ne se quittent plus de la soirée.

Et vu comme c'est parti, ils en ont pour toute une vie…

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

_**§ **_

§ OWARI §

§

* * *

**

* * *

**_J'espère que ce ptit os vous aura fait passer un bon moment ! Merci de l'avoir lu ! Kisu ! Lysanea._


End file.
